En el centro comercial
by SolVermell
Summary: ¿Y si se hubiera encontrando con él y no lo hubiera sabido? El hombre al que había buscado día y noche por tanto tiempo había estado frente a frente a él y jamás lo supo. Un encuentro diferente entre Patrick Jane y Red John


**Disclaimer: **Aunque me encantaría, los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no salieron de mi creativa mente, sino de la brillante de Bruno Heller y su ingenioso equipo de escritores. Qué se le va hacer.

**A/N: **Este es el primer fanfic que escribí sobre esta serie. Nunca había sido muy fan de este tipo de historias, pero me animé a hacerlo para participar en los retos del Foro en Español de The Mentalist, y ahora ya tengo varios escritos y pretendo seguirlos haciendo. Espero que lo disfruten.

**EN EL CENTRO COMERCIAL**

Mientras oía la respiración agitada de Lisbon, a Jane le pasaron mil cosas por la cabeza. Por un momento había creído que perdería a su compañera, a su amiga, a la única persona en la que había podido confiar plenamente en mucho tiempo. Pero ahora tenía que tener la cabeza fría, tenía que pensar. Ella iba a estar bien, eso le había dicho y tenía que concentrarse en continuar con su plan, con su venganza.

-Toma el celular de Craig, pulsa "remarcar" y a cualquier persona que te conteste dile que O'Laughlin está muerto.- Dijo esto, aunque no estaba seguro de qué pasaría después. Por lo pronto, quería que su enemigo supiera que esta vez había perdido la partida, había perdido al valioso elemento que lo mantenía informado de todo lo que ocurría dentro del CBI.

Jane esperó en la línea mientras escuchaba cómo la agente seguía sus instrucciones y comunicaba a esa persona lo que recién había ocurrido. Un momento más tarde, Lisbon le confirmó: "Dice que no importa. A veces se gana, a veces se pierde". -¿Eso es todo? ¿Sólo dijo eso?- preguntó Jane, aunque realmente no le sorprendía que Red John hubiera reaccionado de esa forma. Por su manera de actuar, no podía imaginar que fuera a mostrar lo que verdaderamente sentía al enterarse que Craig estaba muerto y que no había podido completar su misión.

-Te llamaré más tarde. Ahora debes ir al hospital para que te atiendan cuanto antes. No sabemos que tan grave es la herida.-

-Ya te dije que voy a estar bien, Jane. De verdad, no te preocupes. Y ahora te voy a pedir que te vayas de allí, ya no tienes nada que hacer en ese centro comercial.- Lisbon sonaba inquieta, más allá de la respiración entrecortada que le provocaba la herida en el hombro.

Sin estar convencido, Jane dijo: -Sí, está bien-. Dicho esto, cortó la comunicación, y guardó el celular en el bolsillo izquierdo de su saco. Se quedó un rato más sentado en aquella mesa de la cafetería, viendo a algunos niños correr para entrar en una juguetería, a algunas parejas sonrientes caminar de la mano y a ejecutivos a prisa porque iban tarde a sus citas de trabajo. Pero nada de esto le importaba, él buscaba sólo a una persona, aunque de pronto se le hizo absurdo el pensarlo, ya que no sabía en realidad cómo se vería. No era que fuera a sobresalir de entre los demás por tener cuernos o una larga cola terminada en punta.

A pesar de haber aprendido tantas cosas sobre él durante tanto tiempo, se percató de que, llegado el momento, no sabría cómo lo iba a reconocer. Cómo distinguirlo, si podía ser cualquiera. Aún así, Jane estaba seguro de que estaba en aquél lugar, tal vez observándolo desde una terraza, en alguna de las tiendas, en el estacionamiento, en una de las mesas frente a él. Tenía que estar ahí. Y esa sería su única oportunidad de terminar con todo de una vez y para siempre. Al pensar en esto, apretó fuertemente en su mano el objeto que guardaba dentro de su bolsillo derecho y siguió volteando hacia todos lados con la esperanza de encontrar una señal, un mínimo detalle que delatara la presencia de aquél a quien tanto anhelaba tener enfrente, y a la vez, no soportaba la idea de ver a los ojos.

Mientras seguía buscando con la mirada, sin encontrar, un pensamiento asaltó su mente. ¿Estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer? De repente, el plan que había trazado, parecía no estar tan bien cimentado. Todo lo que había imaginado tantas veces antes empezó a parecerle un sinsentido. ¿Sería capaz de jalar el gatillo ahí, enfrente de tanta gente? ¿Sería capaz de acabar con la vida de un ser humano así nada más, a sangre fría? ¿Acaso eso lo convertiría en un monstruo igual al que había terminado con la vida de su familia? Después de todo, él sólo quería vengar lo que les había pasado a su esposa e hija. No era que fuera matar a alguien al azar nada más porque sí. A pesar de tratar de justificarse, las dudas lo seguían asaltando. ¿Qué pasaría después de haber acabado con Red John? ¿Qué sentido tomaría su vida? ¿De verdad lograría sentirse mejor? ¿Lograría liberarse por fin de todos los demonios que lo acechaban desde hacía 8 años? Eran demasiadas preguntas y no tenía ninguna respuesta.

Perdido en esta maraña de pensamientos, de pronto notó que, sentado en una de las mesas más alejadas, un hombre joven de cabello oscuro, que vestía un suéter rojo, lo miraba fijamente, con una mezcla de interés y desafío. Cuando este notó que Jane lo observaba, dibujó una leve sonrisa en los labios. Patrick tuvo una revelación. Tenía que ser él. No podía ser nadie más. Era él. Por fin, el momento que buscaba había llegado, no podía esperar más.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia el hombre que lo retaba con la mirada, sin despegar sus ojos de aquellos. Al estar tan absorto en su objetivo, se sorprendió cuando tropezó con un hombre que caminaba por el área. Jane cayó al piso, por lo que la persona con la que acababa de chocar le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantar.

-Perdón- dijo el hombre -No lo ví, venía distraído leyendo el periódico.

-No se preocupe- expresó Jane sin prestar atención y levantándose lo más rápido posible para continuar con su recorrido, aunque tuvo que frenarse en seco al darse cuenta que el hombre que lo observaba desde la lejana mesa había desaparecido. A pesar de que lo buscó con la mirada por todos los lugares que quedaban al alcance de su vista, no logró encontrarlo.

-Disculpe, señor- lo llamó el hombre. Jane volteó molesto ya que no podía creer que la oportunidad se le hubiera vuelto a escapar de las manos. -¿Qué quiere?

-Perdón, pero creo que se le cayó esto.- Patrick vio como el hombre con el brazo extendido, sostenía una pequeña pistola en la mano.

Jane se palpó el interior de su bolsillo derecho y descubrió que estaba vacío. Suspiró y respondió: -Gracias-, tomó el arma y volvió a guardarla. El hombre le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice y se despidió de él, antes de seguir su camino: -Tenga más cuidado. No querrá perderla, ¿o sí?-.

Por alguna razón que no comprendió, Jane siguió con la mirada al extraño de camisa verde y saco azul oscuro, que llevaba un periódico doblado bajo el brazo, hasta que se perdió de vista entre la multitud que paseaba por el centro comercial.


End file.
